Just Call Me Angel of the Morning
by S-M-E-3-1-2-0
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Spencer and Toby aren't the best at baking, but they try out their Masterchef skills and it ends in a little bit of a mess. Tad-bit Fluffy


**Authors Notes: Please read, this is my second story and I am reletivly new to writing fanfics. Please comment, review or give me more ideas on stories or tell me what you wanna hear in my next one! Thanks, - E xx**

Spencer opened her eyes gently, the sun beaming down onto her eyes. Blinking a few times, she realised her surroundings. Toby's loft. She turned her head and lying face to face with her sleeping boyfriend. He looked so peaceful, his chest slowly rising then slowly falling. The light shining onto his face making him look slightly younger in appearance.

"Rise and shine," she whispered, nuzzling his neck, moving closer to him to lay her head on his chest.

"Mmm...morning beautiful." he mumbled, smirking.

He kissed her temple, running his fingers through her long wavy hair while laying his head back. She lifted her head up and kissed him on his soft lips. Before she could lay her head back down, he lifted her head back up, with his hand at the back of her neck, and their lips met, neither of them wanting to let go. Until they were both interrupted by their stomachs rumbling beneath them.

"We better go find something to eat." Toby suggested, looking at the time. 12:23 am. They really had slept in.

Realizing how little she was wearing, she reached over for one of Toby's pajama tops she had in her possession, and put it over her black lacy bra and matching black lace panties.

* * *

"Um... I think we may need to go grocery for you and Caleb," Spencer spoke while peeping her head into the fridge.

"Speaking of Caleb, where is he? He didn't come home last night." Toby added on in a slightly worried tone. Caleb had moved in with Toby shortly after Toby had moved into the loft above the Brew.

"Hmm.. I'll text Hanna and ask if she's with him." She replied staring at her phone.

While Toby was getting the remaining food sources out of the fridge and pantry, Spencer's phone beeped.

***BEEP***

_Hanna: Don't worry, he's at my house with me. We got a little busy after the party ;-) xx_

Spencer sighed.

"Yeah, he's with her," Spencer gave him a slight wink mid sentence.

"So, what do we have?" she asked looking at the different ingredients spread across the counter.

"Hmm.. two eggs, a container of drinking chocolate, a stick of butter, a packet of sugar and half a bag of self - raising flour." he replied. "What can we do with that?" he asked know she would know the answer.

"Perfect, we can have chocolate cake for breakfast" she said, smirking.

* * *

"Here, can you put the butter in the microwave? Thanks," she said while handing him a bowl with a stick of butter inside and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

5 minutes later, all the ingredients were mixed up in a big plastic bowl and all that was left was a big blob of brown sticky goop.

"What does the mixture taste like now?" he asked putting the wooden spoon with a dollop of chocolate cake mixture near her mouth. Accidentally, missing her mouth, the goop smeared across her left cheek. Laughing at her reaction, he put the spoon down and put his hands up in self defense, still laughing at the accident.

"Oh, you so did that on purpose Toby Cavanaugh!" she yelled with, the corners of her mouth pinching up into a grin.

"I swear I didn't, it was an honest mistake." he replied in a rushed voice.

"Oh really, well I forgive you." she said while going for a hug as if to be giving up too easily on this. While she had her hands around his waist, she reached over and took a handful of brown cake mixture and rubbed it onto his shirt.

"Hey! I actually like this shirt you know" he smirked.

One minute they were still throwing cake mixture at each other in between rushed kisses. Next it was flour and then they were making out on the floor covered in chocolate batter. Until Spencer's phone rang.

***BRING BRING***

_Aria: Hey Spence,_

_Spencer: Hey Aria, can you just wait a sec, _you're going to have to clean that up Toby

She spoke half on the phone to Aria while laughing and telling Toby off.

_Aria: Um.. I hope I wasn't interrupting.. anything.._

_Spencer: Oh no, we were just making a cake._

_Aria: Right.. well um.. So Hanna said she couldn't reach your phone so she wanted me to ask if you and Toby wanted to come to her house tonight with the rest of us to her house to watch a movie or something. Everyone's coming Caleb , Emily and Paige, me and Ezra so please come. _

_Spencer: Yeah, sure that sounds great. What time? _

_Aria: Around six._

__Spencer looked at the time. 4: 45. "Crap", she yelled out.

_Spencer: Yeah, we'll be there soon. See you there._

_Aria: Alright, see you there. _

"Alright, at six we're going to Hanna's house for a couple movie night with every one else," she said, not really giving him an option. "It's 4:45, we have and hour and a quarter so we better start getting ready fast." She said in a serious tone, Toby smirking at her bossiness.

"Yes, mam!" he saluted her while smirking.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of cleaning up chocolate gooey batter and flour of the floor, cupboards and bench top, they were about to get ready.

"I'm going to go have a quick shower," Spencer stated. She a hand through her hair. "Oh god Toby, it's even in my hair!"

"You know I think it would be much quicker and might preserve more water if we have a shower together." Toby suggested, winking at her.

"Hmm.. I quite like the sound of that idea!" She replied.

"Oh do you now," he commented while lifting her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He kissed her on the nose, and then around her neck and then on the lips. Spencer moaned and kissed back at him while Toby was making there way to the shower.

**Authors Notes: Okay, well I hope you like this one. It took me ages to write today because my mum kept on making me do chores every 5 minutes. Please comment, review or give me more ideas on stories or tell me what you wanna hear in my next one! Thanks, - E xx**


End file.
